Alexander
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: Harry had a brother. A brother he never knew. A brother thought to be dead, but he's very much alive, and he's back. Warnings: Incest, slash, Implied: HPDM, HPCD, HPDMOC, HPOC...


-1Harry glanced over Dumbledore's finely crafted desk with forced interest. For the first time he noticed the intricate carvings of dragons, phoenixes and other such mythical creatures. Harry's head snapped up as he heard his headmaster enter the room somewhat noisily Albus Dumbledore was carrying a new silver instrument, to add to his large collection.

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry said shakily.

"Albus. Harry, how many times must I tell you?" the headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Err… Albus, then…" Harry said a little uncertainly, raising his eyes to meet the brilliant blue of Dumbledore's.

"Professor McGonogal explained why you're here, I expect?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Err… kind of- Sir, I don't _have_ a brother…" Harry said, lips curling in confusion.

"Ah," was all Dumbledore said. The headmaster's usual light tone was gone, his voice was sincere and serious. "That is not strictly true, Harry," Dumbledore said shortly, examining Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"Wha-" Harry stared at the older man, mouth half open and eyes wide. "What the bloody hell?" Harry said in a weak voice. "Why wasn't… why didn't I know?" Harry asked in an obviously hurt voice.

"To be honest with you, Harry. I thought Alexander had… _died_." Dumbledore confessed.

Tears welled in Harry's eyes as he bit his bottom lip, "When did it… happen?" Harry asked, looking as though he were about to burst into tears at any given moment.

"No!" the headmaster exclaimed. "No… no," he laughed. "He's alive and well!" Albus assured him. "Alive… and well…" Dumbledore repeated smiling.

"Well… where… where is he?" Harry asked demandingly.

"He's… on his way here…" the headmaster said fondly.

"How is he getting here? Who's bringing him here? Not Snape? What's his name? How old is he?" Harry demanded all at once.

Dumbledore could hardly suppress a laugh, "He's getting here the very same way you did, my boy." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Harry looked reminiscent of his journey with Hagrid. "His name is _Alexander_, and he's a year younger than you." Dumbledore said happily.

"Alexander," Harry repeated fondly. "Wait… if he's a year, younger than me. Where has he been? Does he know he's a… wizard? He is, right?" Harry asked.

"Alexander is a wizard of great power, much like you, my dear boy," Dumbledore remarked. "Alexander was sent to live with a wizarding family, who have home-taught him until now. I owled them recently and they seemed overjoyed to let Alexander come here, to study." Dumbledore grinned. "Yes, yes, Brandon Aldair and Belladonna Drcova - two best students in their year!" he smiled reminiscently.

"When will he be here?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Any moment, my dear boy," the headmaster said with a twinkle.

"Err… sir? If he was a year younger than me… I was… how was he born?" Harry asked curling his lip in confusion once more.

The headmaster chuckled lightly, "Well," he began. "When I arrived at the house. I seen your mother, Lilly. She was pregnant when Voldemort killed her, Harry." The twinkle from his eyes was gone, and his voice was solemn. "Using some very powerful magic, however, I was able to send baby Alexander. When we were searching for evidence we found a note… a scrap of parchment, really. In your fathers writing… Alex. In your mothers… Ander… we decided to name him Alexander."

Tears were in Harry's eyes once more, but he had no time for tears. Faux flew to the headmaster's shoulder and squawked in an informative manner.

"They will be here in 5... 4... 3... 2..." There was a roar and a bang, as Hagrid's flying motorbike drifted down from the clouds and hovered as Alexander and him climbed out and into Dumbledore's office via the window. "Faux is never wrong… never."

Harry examined the boy before him, perhaps 5' 5" tall, just a foot shorter than Harry. The same, wiry build. Trademark Potter tousled and unruly black hair. His eyes were different though. Blue eyes, not green. Blue eyes, warm and inviting.

"All right, 'Arry?" Asked Hagrid as he smacked Harry on the back hard enough to knock Harry off balance. "Oops… Didn't mean that, 'Arry!" Hagrid said apologetically as he helped Harry steady himself.

"Alexander's been great all the way 'ere, Mr Dumbledore, Sir!" Hagrid said grinning widely, "Just like 'Arry, he is!"

Harry couldn't help but grin as he noticed the two boys were even _dressed_ similarly! Tight black t-shirts, tight blue jeans and a studded belt. "I'm… Harry," he said nervously offering his hand to the younger boy in front of him.

"Alexander!" the younger boy said enthusiastically shaking Harry's hand energetically before pulling his older brother into a tight hug. "Family, eh!" he said smiling broadly.

"Family," Harry agreed, returning the hug after a little reluctance.

"Well, boys…" the headmaster interrupted. "I've arranged for neither of you to have classes for a week, to get to know each other!" he grinned broadly. "And, you will both be sharing a private room, in Gryffindor tower," the headmaster added happily.

"Dumble- Albus?" Harry said a little uncertainly. "Err… how do you know Alexander is Gryffindor?" he asked finally.

Alexander doubled over instantly and Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Harry?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes?" Harry replied with the definite feeling that he'd missed something.

"He was sorted twice before he got here. He's your brother. He has the same bravery as you do, and the same heart, I'm sure you'll find…" Dumbledore smiled. "Now, both of you, I'll allow you to get to know each other! Myself and Professor Hagrid have some err… business to take care of!" he said with a twinkle. "A fine bottle of fire-whisky!" he added with a wink.

Harry and Alexander stayed awake most of the night talking. They were almost identical. They liked the same music. They liked the same clothing. They liked the same food and the same games. They loved the same books and the same movies, they both found out about their wizarding heritage on their birthday. There was one thing, however, that neither of them knew about, the _prophecy._

Harry woke in the early morning to find his 15 year old brother with his legs pulled tight to his chest and his forehead resting on his knee's. He looked like he'd been crying. Harry stood up slowly and walked over to Alexander.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down next to his brother and stroking his hair comfortingly.

Alexander collapsed into Harry, his head on Harry's chest and his sobs getting ever deeper. Harry's hand continued to stroke Alexander's hair as he pulled him closer with the other. "I…" Alexander sobbed. "I wish I knew…" he sobbed again, "before now" he finished.

"Knew what?" Harry said softly.

"Knew… about you," Alexander said, his sobs less violent. "I always thought… I was alone…" he said in a hushed and strangled voice.

"You're not… shhh…" Harry said calmingly "You're not… You're not…" he repeated.

Harry woke up with Alexander curled in a ball next to him. Harry smiled down at his younger brother and stood up from the bed they'd shared that night.

Alexander began to stir and he looked up, stretching and yawning. "Morning, big bro!" Alexander grinned.

"G'morning" Harry replied cheerily.

"Certainly err… looks like it," Alexander laughed and pointed at Harry.

Harry looked down to see his erection straining on the front of his jeans. "Cold shower… first thing," Harry replied and laughed with Alexander. "How about I show you round the castle afterwards?" offered Harry.

"Great!" Alexander exclaimed "Just let me get changed!"

Without a further word, Harry disappeared into their private bathroom to shower, if only he could remember what his dream was about!

Harry pulled on his tight boxers and black t-shirt as Alexander walked into the room, a toothbrush in his hand. He stopped and stared at Harry for a moment before snapping back to reality. "You, don't mind, do you?" He asked quickly.

"Nope," Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"Good," Alexander grinned and proceeded to brush his teeth.

When he had finished, they left the Gryffindor tower shortly after Harry knew classes had began, so they wouldn't be trampled by the rest of the students. Harry showed Alexander around Gryffindor tower, and then the whole castle down to the dungeons. When they were in the dungeons, they seen no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Who's the boy-candy?" Purred Alexander, eyes fixed intently on Draco.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a smile.

Alexander's eyes snapped to Harry and he smiled, "Yours?" he asked.

Harry laughed "Nope… not now, anyway, last year," he smirked. He whistled and caught Malfoy's attention.

Malfoy came sauntering over and Harry hugged him tightly, "This," Harry said with a great deal of pride, "Is my brother, Alexander."

Draco licked his bottom lip predatorily "Draco Malfoy," he said extending his hand. "Ah fuck, charms started," he groaned. "Ever fancy a brotherly-orgy you know where to find me!" He called over his shoulder as he walked rather briskly up the stairs.

Harry and Alexander laughed together. Laughing felt so good now!

When they reached the Main Entrance they met no other than Hufflepuff-Hottie-Pants, Cedric Diggory. Harry kissed Cedric lightly on the cheek earning him a blush from the older boy.

As they were walking away, Alexander gave Harry a lopsided grin. "Is there no one in this place you haven't done, Harry?"

"Yup…" Harry said smiling. "Well," he said thoughtfully. "I guess there's…. uhm… Snape?"

Alexander looked horrified. "I've met him. I understand why!" he said, giving Harry the same lopsided grin.

"Seriously though," Harry said smiling. "Cedric, Draco…"

"You have a thing for blondes, eh?" Alexander interrupted.

"Yup!" Harry laughed.

"Glad it's not just me!" Alexander said smirking. "And a thing for… guys…" he added finally.

"Ah," was all Harry managed before the grin faded from his face.

"Again, glad it's not just me," Alexander said in a hushed tone.

Harry had introduced Alexander to Ron and Hermione later that evening as they ate dinner in the Great Hall. He had played him at wizards-chess and found that neither of them were actually very good at the game! They spent much of their night in front of the fire in the large over-stuffed armchairs they had conjured.

Now, Harry was drifting into peaceful sleep, happy in the knowledge that his brother was a mere 10 feet away from him. His brother. Harry felt a light tap on his arm, almost experimental. "Mmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Harry?" asked Alexander's calm, innocent voice.

Harry was fully awake at once. "Yes?" he asked warmly.

"Uhm, Harry…" Alexander was thankful that Harry couldn't see the blush crossing across his face right now. "I had… a nightmare," he said timidly.

Harry knew all to well how nightmares felt. Perhaps Alexander had the same nightmares as him, too.

"I was wondering," Alexander began coyly. "If I could… sleep in your bed, just for tonight… maybe?" he finished, tongue tied.

Harry felt awkward, but only for a split second. "Of course…" he said simply, drawing back his covers to allow Alexander to slip in with him.

And Alexander done just that. "Thank you!" he whispered, curling his body next to his older brothers for warmth.

"You're really warm," Harry mused somewhat randomly.

"I know," Alexander said happily, cuddling against his brothers back once more.

Harry woke several hours later from an erotic, albeit twisted, dream. His erection was being tended to, and not by his own hand. His body froze as Alexander's hand worked up and down intensively. Harry tried to move, to alert Alexander that he was no longer asleep and that he wasn't enjoying this one… bit.

Before long, Harry was thrusting into Alexander's hand. However, Alexander's hand retreated almost immediately. "Harry?" he asked, his voice breaking. "I'm. Oh. God's. I'm so sorry! Harry please, Harry I'm sorry. Oh. Oh God's."

"Shh," Harry said simply turning to face his younger brother, their faces mere inches apart. Harry ran his tongue along his bottom lip seductively and gave Alexander a brief smile. "Calm down, Alexander," Harry said calmly. "Calm down," he repeated hypnotically.

Alexander's ragged breath calmed almost at once. His heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and his face flamed scarlet. "I'm sorry," he repeated uncomfortably. He made to stand up, but Harry pulled him back.

"You're going… nowhere," Harry said smirking.

"Wha- What?" Alexander asked timidly.

"Nowhere" Harry repeated, pulling his brother closer. "I'm going to show you something," he whispered into Alexander's ear before disappearing under the covers.

The next morning, Harry seen Draco at lunch, and wandered toward him. "So," he said, smirking. "About this brotherly orgy - when's good for you?" he asked, still smirking. He leaned in closer to whisper into Draco's ear, "I'll have you know the boy is dynamite" he breathed.

"Potter. You're a perv!" Draco said, grinning wickedly.


End file.
